fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Voorhees
Jason Voorhees Is a victim of cruelty and neglect as a boy he drowned at Camp Crystal Lake. He has returned to his land and has slain hundreds of victims in his never ending quest for revenge. He is one of the most feared killers of all time. Being unstoppable and near indestructible, few can match his legacy of terror. The Beginning Jason Voorhees was born to Pamela Sue Voorhees in 1946, June 13th. His father was Elias Voorhees. Not much of him is known. He has red hair and is silent, but very intimidating. Soon after Jason was born, Elias abandons the family. It is believed for this reason Jason's mother became severely overprotective of her only child. Jason was deformed physically, and of lower intelligence. But he never got sick and he never expressed the feeling of physical pain. Jason, as a child was naturally shy due to his overbearing mother. With no other choice but to work for money Pamela becomes employed at the near by summer camp as the cook and Jason is, for the first time, exposed to others. Because of the nature of children and his own physical deformites, Jason becomes the target of many cruel exploits growing ever worse. One summer day in 1957, the ultimate cruelty is performed. Jason Voorhees is somehow, either on accident or on purpose isnt known, thrust into Crystal lake. Despite his screams nobody comes to help. The on duty counselors are other wise occupied. Jason drowns in the lake, but despite searches for his body it is never found. The belief persists that Jason is dead. His death would turn into some what of an urban legend. Some people used the story as a warning that Jason would pull people down under the water if they could not swim. It was a ghost story and few actually ever really believed it was anything more then just a morality story to keep kids in line. After Jason's disapperance his mother, Pamela Voorhees, went insane with grief and killed two counselors in a cabin having sex, presumably the same two not paying attention to her son when he drowned in Crystal Lake a year later in 1958. This gave the name to the place as "Camp Blood" Pamela then haunted the camp and sabotaged the attempts to reopen it. These attempts are unsuccessful due to "bad" water, and fires. The camp remains closed for twenty one years, and the murders remain unsolved. Eventually Steve Christy gains the money and the staff to reopen the camp. Despite the warnings the locals give of the "Death Curse" the plans go ahead anyway. Pamela returns to the camp and kills the counselors with out mercy one at a time. The lone survivor of her attacks, Alice Hardy, confronts and tries to escape Pamela's insane persuit, left with no other choice but to resort to violence Alice then obtains a machete and beheads the insane woman. After this she gets into a boat and moves off into the lake. Alice then has a nightmare of Jason Voorhees emerging from the water as a child, seeking revenge for the death of his mother. She awakens in a hospital room and learns that they never found any boy in the lake. Indicating that the encounter was nothing more then a nightmare inspired by the trauma of the collective events of the previous horror. The Killing Spree Pamela Voorhees, killed by Alice due to a violent beheading. The most brutal murders in the local history would soon become stuff of legend and spread like wildfire. The survivor of that night, however would suffer some lasting nightmares and be instutionalized for a short time. Unbeknownst to all, Jason had not died all those years ago, instead he had chosen to live off the land and become just as beastly as his surroundings. It is unknown why he chose not to reveal himself over this time, but even he knew that it was a world he did not belong in. Jason spent his time living off the land and stealing what he needed to survive. He was basically harmless until that fateful night. Attracted by the commotion Jason had arrived just in time to witness the only one who had ever truly loved him, murdered. Jason never forgot that horrible night and his rage consumed him completely. Two months after this night, Alice returned to Crystal lake to prove to herself that the nightmare was truly over. Jason was aware. As an act of revenge, he kills her with an icepick, but not before Alice is treated to a frightening appearence by the severed head of the killer from her nightmares. Her body is not found. Four years later Paul Holt opened up a camp counselor training ground near the camp. Paul tells the story of the night the others died, then he speaks of Jason and how he kills anybody who goes on to the now abandoned campground. Despite believing that Jason is still dead, he warns them not to go over there anyway. However, Sandra and Jeff decide to go anyways. They are found by a police officer and brought back home. But this is more then enough to incite Jason's inhuman rage. Later that night the majority of the trainees escape into town for the night, leaving six behind. Jason dispatches them through the course of the night one at a time. Ginny Field and Paul return from town and quickly discover the horrible carnage. Jason appears and gives chase, Paul engages Jason in conflict as Ginny runs screaming into the woods alone. Ginny eventually finds an old shack, and when she enters it, becomes immediatly aware that no normal person lives here. She finds rotting corpses and a shrine to a severed head. Remembering the story of his mother, she makes a last ditch effort to live and finds the sweater his mother was wearing so many years ago hoping for a chance to trick Jason. The killer enters and for a few minutes, the ploy works. Jason sees through the illusion just before Ginny has the chance to strike. She is saved by Paul at the last minute who breaks in and once again stops Jason. Ginny then drives a machete into his shoulder seemingly killing Jason. She and Paul then returned to the training camp, and they locked themselves in a cabin, minutes later Jason rammed through one of the windows and attacked one of the two remaining counselors. Ginny awakens in an ambulance after this and there is no sign of Paul or Jason anywhere, and it takes her away from the property. The next day, however it would seem that Jason is not as dead as he appeared to be in the first place. The grievous wound he had taken, was already beginning to heal. Jason, knowing that the police are swarming the area retreats from his land until the intruders leave, moves to a place called Higgins Haven. It is unknown why he would venture so far from his hunting grounds when his shack was much closer. Jason is quickly aware of the new intruders. Vacationing teenagers were warned by Abel, when he found some body parts and showed them. His warnings went unheeded. That night brought more blood and horror for everybody involved. One by one Jason begins to slaughter any who get in his way. One thing of mention. Shelley, the prankster is killed, however Jason takes his hockey mask and dons it for the first time. The look would become a thing of legend. Nothing seems to beable to stop Jason, and nobody is immune. From shop owners to gang members. At the end of this horrible night, only one remains. Her name is Chris. And she is nearly killed by the monster, but she succeeds where others have failed. With a swing of an axe to the head, Jason is felled once again. Mimicking Alice she gets a boat and moves into the lake. Her mind finally snaps with a nightmare in the morning. She sees an unmasked Jason coming for her from the house, moments later a decaying Mrs. Voorhees emerges from the lake, and takes her down into it. Chris awakens and is clearly mentally disturbed at this point, she is taken away by the police who were hot on Jason's trail, and Jason's body remains at the scene this time. After these two days, Jason has killed 21 people over the course of a single weekend, not counting Alice who was killed some time before all of this. Jason Voorhees appeared to finally be killed once and for all. But legends never stay down for long. Death Believing Jason to be dead, his body was taken to Wessex County Mourge, where he awoke and murdererd the paramedics and returned to Camp Crystal Lake, where he resumed his killing spree. As he is confronted by Trish Jarvis, her brother, Tommy Jarvis, distracts Jason, giving Trish enough time to slash Jason's head with his machete, but all it does is unmask him, revealing his deformed face. Tommy then finally hacks the left side of jason's face until it is split open, killing Jason. Impostor Jason Voorhees is dead, killed by Tommy Jarvis when he was 12 years old in a brutal self defense action. Despite it was the normal reaction, the event leaves the boy scarred for many years. Treatments are tried and eventually the damage is somewhat repaired. Jason still haunts his nightmares and sometimes the waking world, but Tommy now knows the difference between reality and his dreams. Tommy would have possibly recovered from this, and was well enough to go to a halfway house preparing people to re-enter society when he is 18 years old. It is based on the Honor system and there are no guards. In a fit of rage, Victor ends up killing Joey, an annoying, yet harmless kid who talks too much and provokes Victor. Joey is killed with an Axe and Victor is taken away. Paramedics arrive to take the poor kid away. And this does no good for Tommy's mental health over all. Soon after this, the killings start once again, and they have an eerie feel to them. Violent and horribly brutal is Jason's old method. The authorites are convinced Jason is still alive and has returned for what ever reason. This time though, Jason seems to be much more active then usual and his killing rate is much increased. Tommy, Pam, and Reggie are not present due to the fact they went to see Reggie's brother, on the way back from the visit Jason kills the brother and his girlfriend. The three of them eventually get back to the Pinehurst halfway house and find out the bloody fate that they had avoided. But then Jason appears and persues them. Eventually the final showdown takes place in the barn. Tommy faces his fear and attacks Jason again. The trio eventually send Jason out the Loft door and he lands on the steel spikes of a tractor harrow. During the cleanup, it is revealed that this Jason was not the legend after all. Infact it is Roy Burns, the paramedic who removed Joey's body. Turns out Joey was his son, in secret. He used the legend of Jason Voorhees and killed all those people responsible for causing his son pain and torment, and anybody who got in his way In all, seventeen people met their end at his hands. It is unknown if he got to Victor or not. Later, Tommy seems to have a relapse and moves into Jason's personality. Pam is threatened by a Hockey mask wearing Tommy, but apparently is stopped short of murder, regaining his senses and recovering. Because Tommy's involvement with Jason isn't quite over. Jason's Return Many years after Jason's death, Tommy is still haunted by memories of Jason, he decided to dig up his body and destroy it. Although his plan backfires on him when a bolt of lightning strikes Jason, jolting him alive. This marks the rise of "Zombie Jason". Now Jason is practically unstoppable and undead. He resumes his killing spree until Tommy finally defeats Jason by chaining him to the bottom of Crystal Lake, where he drowns. The Killing Spree Continues Some time later, a telekinetic girl named Tina Shepard moves to Camp Crystal Lake. It is revealed that Tina accidently killed her father as a child by misusing her powers, drowning him in the lake. Her psychiatrist, Dr. Crews, brings her here to explore what happens if she comes to close to her father's resting place. One night,Tina tries using her powers to ressurect her father from the dead, but instead ressurects Jason. Jason then rises from the waters, and once again continues to murder. After an intense battle between Tina and Jason, it is revealed that she did actually ressurect her father as well when he rises from the waters too, and tackles Jason back into the lake where he drowns again. A while later, Jason is brought back to life when his body is jolted by an underwater cable coming from a boat. He kills the people on board, and then finds a boat heading to Manhattan. He kills everyone on board, and proceeds to kill in New York City. After a while of wrek havoc, Jason is defaced down to a little boy from toxic waste by a survivor of his attacks. It is unknown if this was an hallucination or not. Jason Goes to Hell After Jason is ressurected once again, he goes on his killing spree again, but this time the FBI are one step ahead of him, when he set explosives on him, sending him into a million peices. At his autopsy, the coroner is memorized by Jason's black heart, and eats it. After consuming Jason's heart, the evil of Jason possesses the coroner, and he begins murdering again. Throughout these events, Jason jumps from host to host to host until he is finally reborn. Then, his half-sister Jessica Kimble stabs him in the heart with a magic dagger, sending him to Hell. Return from Hell Feud with Freddy Krueger A demon named Freddy Krueger is stuck in Hell along with Jason, and he believes that the only way to ressurect himself is to make people remember his killing spree (this was an entirely different story). In an effort to ressurect himself, he poses as Jason's mother and sends him to pose as him so people will fear Freddy again. It works, and Freddy returns from Hell. He tries to make Jason stop killing, but Jason refuses, creating a rivalry between them. The two engage in a never-ending battle, ending in both living, but Freddy beheaded. Uber-Jason Years after all of this, Jason returns and kills once again. But this time, he is frozen, and is then thawed out in the year 2455. In the future, his body is "upgraded" with indestructable armor, a new steel mask, etc. After using his new attire to his advantage, he is finally defeated when he is thrown into the vat of space. He is persummed dead after burning up in the atmosphere of Earth 2 and crashlands. Category: Characters